Nettie Machete
Nettie Machete is a character roleplayed by [https://www.twitch.tv/netsirk netsirk]. Introduction Nettie is a melodramatic member of the EMS who is prone to dragging others into her romantic misadventures when she is off-duty. She is currently in a hot and cold relationship with Dr. [[Tracey Martell|'Tracey Martell']]' '''who she regularly sees while working her shift. Relationship with Dr. Martell Nettie and Tracey are constantly at odds over slight misunderstandings, much to the exasperation of their co-workers and friends. It's generally agreed upon by both parties that they need chaperones for their dates as they're likely to kill each other if they're left alone for too long. Despite their often abrasive relationship, they both deeply care for each other and have expressed their affection via extreme cases of jealousy when they're 'brakked'. This includes stunts like "going straight", framing a potential suitor with vehicular manslaughter, paying [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Mel']] to spread lies and gossip, and attempting to date other people solely to make each other jealous. The First Chaperoned Date For their first date, Nettie wanted to do something that would show off her bad girl side for Tracey and she received some ill-fated advice that she should stage a robbery/kidnapping to impress her. Despite running the idea past [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda']] and being advised not to do it, Nettie went forward with the plan when she happened across [[Mia Mersion|'Mia Mersion']] and [[Ryan Parker|'Ryan Parker']] while they were in the Pillbox lobby. Mia and Ryan coordinated a plan to take Tracey and Nettie on a tour of the harbor at which point Nettie would take the keys for the boat at gunpoint and go joyriding with Tracey. This plan quickly fell apart as after Nettie stole the speedboat Tracey pointed out that they were no longer chaperoned. This caused Nettie to turn the boat around and kidnap Mia and Ryan, much to their confused dismay. Fortunately, the date ended without anyone dying, despite Nettie at one point attempting to abandon Tracey at sea during an argument. 'Brakked' At some point, Tracey got it in her head that she should test how faithful Nettie was. This lead to her paying local stripper, 'Dee Mented, to seduce Nettie with a lapdance. Little did Nettie know that Tracey was waiting in a nearby booth to spy on her. Unfortunately, the poor acoustics of the room lead Tracey to believe that Nettie was, "chowing on her leather cheerio" which ended up causing a massive fallout between the couple the following workday. Eventually, the two ended up signing a contract to un-brakk but not before Nettie had already spent a week playing the field for both male and female suitors. The 'Not-Dates' Being a bit of a flirt, Nettie had no shortage of romantic attention during her brakk with Tracey. This led to her getting into numerous mini-dates with various women across Los Santos. Despite officially getting back with Tracey, Nettie would continue spending time with some of these women. Most notable among them were [[April Thompson|'''April Thompson]], [[Katherine Kaspar|'Katherine 'Kitkat' Kaspar']], [[Ester Strong|'Ester Strong']], and [[Daphne Tillamuck|'Daphne Tillamuck']].Category:Female Category:Characters Category:EMS/Doctors